Talk:Volturi/@comment-191.30.41.56-20151231200619
Hey Peoples! In the question of why isn't Carlysle mention as a former member, I put forth some thoughts for debate: Last time I said how I think the Cullens have become a counter-point, unwillingly, to the Volturi's power. And, if political and geopolitical common rules apply to vamps, how inevitably both sides are bound to have one final confrontation, with one side utterly victorious and the other ... So. I said about my theories that Edward knows Aro's secrets regarding Dydime's true fate, and that Edward might exploit that knowledge to weaken the Volturi from within. How I think they might try to persuade Chelsea to defect, or even recruit her. How I think Fred might join the Cullens's extended family, the Denalis, because his personality resemble's Edward's and that Tanya may conversely fall for Fred. How Fred and Bella would make quite a pair of shields in fight against the Volturi's forces. I said of all things that tend to happen and conspire against the Volturi rule and in favor of the Cullens. - And how that could be different if Siobhan wills otherwise?! Well, I now have a brand New theory that adds to my previous theories. In Life and Death, Meyer created a vamp with a very peculiar gift, power transferal. Mele is her name. Let us presume that conversely, there is around such a male vamp with this gift. That the Volturi haven't found out about, and when they do, Alice sees them trying to recruit him. I call him Melo. Say that the Cullens arrive first and offer him shelter against enslavement by the Volturi. After all, we know how hungry for gifts Aro is, and how if he had knowledge of Melo, he would have recruited him by now. The only logical explanation for not being able to do so, is, like Alice, he is not aware of Melo. Probably, because Melo, like Amun tried to conceal Benjamin from Aro's knowledge, tries to remain under Aro's radar. (Maybe, after word reaches him, he may even seek out the Cullens for himself to ask asylum). So, the Volturi and Cullen Alliance (as I'm gonna call it), are bound for one more confrontation. How can the Cullens Alliance fail if Siobhan wills otherwise?! BUT, just because the Volturi are going to be defeated, it doesn't mean that need for the Law and some Power to enforce it are going to cease to exist, specially in "this perilouss, when only the known is safe, only the known is tolerable". Even Garret recognizes the need for the Law. So, it seems to me only natural the largest and most powerful coven of mature vampires is the one who should take upon that task. Even if they are unwilling, if their leader is able to resist the temptations of power, and is unwilling to enforce the Law due its need for violence. Perhaps, Carlysle and Garret will only feel confortable if there is an election. Anyway, to get to my theory. If you decapitate a vamp, you kill him, because you put back together. And vamp will still be alive even if the rest of his body is destroyed by fire. So, like Churchill, Roosevelt and Stalin in Yalta decided what to do with the world post-Nazi defeat, the Cullen Alliance will probably make some conference of that sort. And they will decide to use Melo to take from the Volturi's Guard (and Aro and Marcus) their gifts, then transfer them to the brand new Cullen guard.